Dreaded Question
by Kidalana
Summary: Hermes is anxious to get to the next country.


**Disclaimer**; Hasn't changed. Still don't own it.

---

It was a warm day, a very warm day in fact. The realization that it was a warm day was something that Kino and Hermes realized only because of the lack of shade. Traveling to the next country the two had left the lush forests that surrounded the earlier place in favor of a dusty road that went on, strait and seemingly forever. What made that particularly upsetting was the lack of aged trees by the road, thus meaning a lack of cool shade. And with a lack of protection the sun was left to mercilessly beat upon the two weary friends.

And without any mercy did the sun shine.

Because of this heat the two were in silence, each thinking to themselves. Each wishing that the time would pass quickly, each wishing it would rain. Or rather Kino wanted rain, Hermes was too afraid of getting muddy to wish for cool water to rain from the sky. Other than silence between the two was just a hint of boredom, having been on the road for quite a long stretch of time both were ready for something a little more exciting than the same old scenery over and over.

"Twenty-three," the two wheeled vehicle commented as the two passed yet another misshapen bolder. He spoke aloud what he'd been counting in his own thoughts and the traveler sitting a top him remained silent.

With dust being thrown behind them they continued in silence still. That is until another misshapen bolder was passed.

"Fourty-two," Hermes announced in a dull voice.

After a moment the dark haired girl replied in a tired tone, "Twenty-four, Hermes," correcting him on his mistake.

Making a noise of disapproval he replied in a quick tone, "That's what I said."

Silence fell between the two as Hermes had no will to complain and Kino had no will to argue with him any further. As the sun continued to shine brightly on the two both would on occation complain about the heat until once again they got use to the temperature and once again fell into a tired silence. Once again though the metallic friend broke the silence.

"Are we there yet?" he asked in a voice that dragged out such a simple tone.

The driver sighed, "No Hermes, not yet."

As a few seconds passed she thought that he would be satisfied and return to being quite. The lack of complaining was rather refreshing to her. After another pause though he asked, "Are we there yet?"

Shaking her head in a no response she replied in a calm tone, "No, not yet."

"It's hot," the motorrad whined in a slow tone.

Kino once again sighed, "I know."

Jumping in with his response as soon as his friend had spoken again he added, "Then why don't we stop?"

Sitting still and narrowing her eyes at the road ahead the traveler seemed to think about her answer for a while. Finally speaking in a dry voice she answered Hermes' question, "I'd like to reach the next country by nightfall."

"Oh," was a reply, a reply that seemed to understand. After a count of ten in his head he spoke again though, "Are we there yet?"

"No," was the quick reply of the traveler.

The motorrad sighed and asked again, "Are we there yet?"

Trying to remain patient the girl wearing two jackets replied in a barely calm tone; "No."

"Oh," Hermes said and was silent again.

As scenery continued to pass them by the motorrad returned to counting misshapen boulders in his head. Where as the traveler kept looking strait ahead, wishing for the next country to rise up out of the long road and welcome her with water and cool air. However time continued to pass and the two continued to see the lack of wild life and feel the heat of the sun.

"Are we there yet?" Was whined by the motorrad in a high tone.

Somewhat annoyed the traveler replied, "No."

"What about now?" he demanded.

Her reply; "No."

Waiting a count of three he asked again, "Now?"

Slightly angry she shouted her response, "No!"

"Are we-" The motorrad started to ask the now dreaded question again but was cut short by Kino.

True inturupting someone was rude but at this point in time it was obvious she cared very little. "Does it look like we're there?" she demanded in a hasty tone.

"Well no," he said carefully.

Adding to the prior thought she spoke, "Then what do you think?"

Silence. Both Hermes and Kino fell into silence. Hermes feeling slightly hurt for how he was responded too and Kino feeling slightly guilty at how she'd treated the motorrad. Both soaking in their own variations of depression the anti-climatic scenery continued to pass them by and the sun continued it's journey across the sky.

A heavy sigh broke the silence followed with a question. "Are we there yet?" an obviously female voice spoke this.

"Kino!" was exclaimed by the motorrad, shocked once again at his friend's actions.

The traveler called Kino laughed lightly, only to soon be joined by Hermes.


End file.
